darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Swift gloves
Swift gloves are a set of degradable gloves that can be obtained in the Dominion Tower. They require 80 Ranged and Defence to wield. Since players must be at least combat level 110 and have completed at least 20 quests involving Dominion Tower boss monsters, these are effectively additional requirements for the gloves. While wearing these gloves, each auto-attack or Basic ability has a 5% chance to deal an extra hit for 25% more damage, binding the target and lowering its Magic, Ranged, and Defence. Players can choose between four different colours of Swift gloves: black, white, yellow, and red. Additionally, the gloves have an animation that resembles green spots dripping off. Swift gloves degrade after four hours of combat and must be reobtained from the Dominion Tower afterward. Bonuses 80 |degrades = Yes }} Obtaining To unlock the option to receive Swift gloves as a reward item from the Strange face, players must meet a number of requirements: * Defeat a total of 500 bosses in either Climber or Endurance matches. The victories do not have to be consecutive. * Defeat the following bosses in the Tower at least once: The skill levels required to complete the above quests are detailed in the box to the right. These effectively function as additional requirements to obtain and use Swift gloves. Degrading and reobtaining Swift gloves degrade and fall apart after four hours of combat. Players can check the condition of a given pair of Swift gloves by right-clicking them and selecting "check-state". In contrast to most other degradable items, Swift gloves count upward from 0% degraded (perfect condition) to 100% degraded (falling apart). For example, a pair of Swift gloves that is 75% degraded has been used for three hours, and has one hour of usage remaining before falling apart. While a pair of Swift gloves cannot be repaired, it is possible to obtain multiple pairs from the strange face by killing another 25 bosses in either Climber or Endurance matches; this will earn an invisible "reward credit" that can be exchanged for a pair of Swift gloves, Goliath gloves, Spellcaster gloves, or 500 dreadnips. The strange face will store up to 15 such "credits", after which they must be redeemed in order to earn more. Trivia * Before an update on 11 April, Swift gloves used to show four different messages instead of a percentage. These messages were "The gloves are in perfect condition." "The gloves are slightly degraded." "The gloves are very degraded." And lastly, "The gloves are almost falling apart." * Swift gloves along with all other Dominion Tower gloves do not display as particle effects in the Adventurer's Log. * During the Evolution of Combat beta, Swift gloves occupied the weapon slot and had an attack similar to the hand cannon. * Prior to an the update on 3 November 2014, only 5 boss kills were required to claim a pair of dominion gloves or a set of 100 dreadnips. * Before the Evolution of combat, the gloves' passive effect was the chance of firing two projectiles when using a ranged weapon. Category:Items that have passive effects